Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by qazxcde5
Summary: Songfic with Teen Titans and The song Girl All the Bad Guys Want. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the song. I do not profit from this work.


I glanced down at my watch again. Eight o' clock. She should be coming now. Fianlly I can speak to her. Nona... what a beautiful name. People keep telling me to stick to my guns, and not talk to her. She was in a rock band. She even had a nose ring! People tell me that she is bad, a bad person. But no way. she wears a two way. But I don't even know what a two way is. Then the door bell went off. I opened the door and there she was.

"Hey." She walked into my home. I could literally hear angels singing. Her hair was blown back and she was so beautiful. Too bad she wasn't here for me. I was just answering the door of our HQ... She would never even notice me.

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'_

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me._

_Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,_

_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

_And when she walks,_

_All the wind blows and the angels sing._

_She doesn't notice me! _

Nona sat down with my friend and they watched wrestling. I thought about what Nona liked. Maybe I could impress her. She loved rap metal. Oh and tough guys.

Ugh, this was just like those horrible movies. She always looks straight through me like I'm not even there. Gosh, why can't someone just shoot me! All of the bad guys want her, and I fail miserably. I'm no bad guy. I'm always the good guy! I'm just a green freak who can transform into any animal I wanted. Nona wouldn't want me. But she just loves Cyborg.

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_

_Creamin' over tough guys_

_Listenin' to rap metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me_

_If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_

_As I fail miserably,_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

Cyborg and Non stopped watching wrestling and left for a walk. I transformed into a fly and followed them. they seemed perfect for each other. Too bad I was the best that she would ever get. Nona took out her CD played. Cyborg and her were engaged in conversation about the music she had.

"Yah, most of the singers on this thing are mad at their dads." She laughed. Oh what a beautiful laugh.

Once again the angels were singing in my head, and her hair was billowing in the wind. Even if I am a fly. Why couldn't she just notice me at least?!

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange_

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad_

_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty_

_She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

_And when she walks,_

_All the wind blows and the angels sing._

_She'll never notice me!_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_

_Creamin' over tough guys_

_Listenin' to rap metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

"Oh Cyborg. This day was wonderful."

"I know right? So who was the last guy you went out with? I thought he was a punk from the moment you dated him."

"Well it was kind of superficial. He had a mustache, racing season pass, and a mullet! But I didn't know that his personality was horrible."

"That's not that bad."

I flew in front of her. She didn't notice me. Too bad I was just a fly.

_She likes 'em with a mustache_

_Racetrack season pass_

_Drivin' in a Trans-Am_

_Does a mullet make a man?_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me_

_If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_

_As I fail miserably,_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

A week later she came to visit Cyborg again. She was wearing fishnets on, and her beautiful dreadlocks in her hair. Just seeing her date Cyborg broke my heart into millions of pieces.

So I started to watch wrestling when she came in. I thought that she had noticed, but I guess not.

My mustache in progress would't grow at all. I guess it was an effect of being a green freak...

I hated rap metal, but I listined to it to get used to the music just in case I got my chance.

Every day I would try to lift weights, and work on getting stronger.

I didn't have a season pass, and all I had was my awesome moped...

_There she goes again_

_With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair_

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_

_All I wanted was to see her naked!_

_Now I am watchin' wrestling_

_Tryin' to be a tough guy_

_Listenin' to rap metal_

_Turntables in my eyes_

_I can't grow a mustache_

_And I ain't got no season pass_

_All I got's a moped...moped....moped....._

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me_

_If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_

_As I fail miserably,_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_(There she goes again)_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_(There she goes again)_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

She moved away and I became a little depressed. But then I realized that I didn't love Nona, or even like her. We had nothing in common.

The next day I looked at Raven, and all of the feelings that I had felt for Nona were revealed, that they all were for her. I love you raven!


End file.
